


Sacrifice

by highwayKing



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, I'm Sorry, character's death, i'm not done with writing death fics, no happy endings here folks, sad fic, yeah stan dies in this one too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwayKing/pseuds/highwayKing
Summary: In one world the apocalypse ended with the victory of the Pines with the cost of only one man’s memories. That was a small price to pay to save the entire dimension, and in the end even that turned out in their favor and they lived happily ever after.
However, happy endings aren’t as common as you would think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in an alternate universe but that doesn't excuses what's happening in this fic.  
> It was inspired by a tumblr post.  
> Have fun with it.

In one world the apocalypse ended with the victory of the Pines with the cost of only one man’s memories. That was a small price to pay to save the entire dimension, and in the end even that turned out in their favor and they lived happily ever after.

However, happy endings aren’t as common as you would think.

Salvation often than not is the privilege of only few timelines. That fateful day, unfortunately was the last of many, many Earth’s and galaxies that shared the same features. The little blue-green planet was burned up, thorn to shreds, annihilated and turned into an inhospitable desert on which not even the densest creatures could survive.

In many occasions our story ended there in the dust, gone forever by the hands of a being that didn’t had any regards to the little planet home to trillions of life form and who after a millennia would forget that the dirt ball ever existed.

But I didn’t come here to tell you about dead dimensions and tyrants whit zero self-control.     

I came to talk about one of our more happier worlds. The one that was part of the lucky few that was spared from destruction, but with a price that in the eye of the universe was more like tossing away a penny in favor of a pot of gold. A sacrifice meager enough to not change anything in the grander schemes.

However, if you were to say that to those involved you better prepare for the dire consequences. For you see, they weren’t ready to make this sacrifice. Not like they had any chance at changing anything.

We pick up at the very end of an epic battle. The forces of Bill Cipher were defeated by the power of the Wheel and the will of the little sleepy town that never imagined that one day the entire fate of the world would rest on it.

The rift, the giant x on the sky turned into a whirlpool of energy sucking everything in that didn’t belong in that world. The villain was standing strong still, his physical body powerful enough to resist the pull. He was screaming curses at them, preparing one final blow that would end everything that got into his way. And he had eyes for a certain couple of twins that had crossed him so many times in the summer.

That’s when our bellowed hero stepped before him on the pedestal that was raised from the remains of his pyramid and punched the evil triangle straight in the eye.

This hero was Stanley Pines, and he was damned if he lets anything to happen to his little gremlins.

He punched the demon directly in his giant eye.

Cipher screamed in pain and fell back just enough to be caught up in the pull of the rift and that was the end of the dream demon. He was never seen again, although, the moment he was sucked back into the nightmare realm he cursed and vowed to be back and take his revenge on every mortal and the whole planet for what they have done to him.

With that the nightmare ended and everything returned to normal. The sky was once again the beautiful blue color that they missed so much, buildings were rebuilt in a flash and the streets fixed, everything found its way back to their original place. It seemed like the nightmarish four days didn’t even happen.

A cheer of victory rose up followed by countless other voices all celebrating, grateful and relieved to be alive and to be triumphant. How great it felt to be there battered and bruised but standing tall and proud. That was something that the ordinary man cannot experience, what it is to be the underdog then win despite all the odds against you and risking your life for a goal larger than life.

However, like every battle, victory came with a price.

They learned this when Lazy Susan caught eyes (well, eye) of the unmoving figure in a tattered suit on the ground.

When the rift closed and everything returned to normal, the pedestal, the remains of the Fearamid on which Stan had delivered the final blow were ripped straight from under his legs. He fell from such hight that couldn’t have been survived.

The moment he hit the ground he could hear his back crack and his vision blur. He would have screamed in agony if the wind wouldn’t have been knocked out of him and if he wouldn’t have so little time to spend in this realm.

The last thing he saw was the ugly red-orange sky turning to a lovely blue and then the world turned black.

After Suzan others have noticed the body and one after another they all fell silent. They didn’t dear to go nearer to what was definitely a dead man on his back with his arms spread out and looking up to the bright sky where the sun was shining so brightly. He would have loved it.

All they could do was to stand there in respectful silence surrounding him and giving their support to those who couldn’t handle the sight. Not like it was gruesome, he looked rather peaceful as if he was asleep, only his chest wasn’t moving up and down along with his breathing.

Still, somebody should check. But who would have dared to step closer and confirm what everyone knew it was true?

Well, those who were in denial of course.

Stanford, the brother of the fallen man pushed his way through the crowd to get to him. In turn the crowd went rigidly still, heart breaking at the sight of the man who looked so much like Stan scooping up his bother into his arms and shaking him, calling out to him.

“Stanley, Stanley, come one, don’t do this with me, wake up,” he was genuine, soft at first then as if he is trying to shake up a stubborn child he became louder and harsher, but that only reflected the ever growing panic in him. “Get up already! Stop playing tricks on me, it’s not funny!”

He was shaking him more frantically. If Stan would have been genuinely asleep, he couldn’t possibly ignore him. But he didn’t stir.

Finally, defeated, Ford reached for his brother’s neck to search for a pulse. His shoulders slumped and finally he let the tears fall. He never thought that it would end like this. Just moments ago everything was fine, they were wining and then in the next Stan was gone. How could that happen? Ford thought that he had control over the whole situation, but in the end he couldn’t have been more powerless then he was now.

Tears were streaming down his face. If there would be something he could do to bring Stan back he would do anything. But there was nothing he could do.

“I don’t know what to do,” he sobbed, hugging the body a bit closer.

No one had ever seen someone so broken and lost. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who I enjoy torturing more, Stan, Ford or the fandom? I think all three.
> 
> (I should be counting myself into this list as well to be honest)


End file.
